In this Fast Track Phase I and Phase II SBIR Contract, DAYNA International will develop a Web site solution for new and minority drug abuse researchers. The major Phase I tasks of the web site are as follows: (1) develop a prototype electronic tutorial system for new drug abuse researchers, including a search engine and professional moderated forum; (2) develop a prototype on-line archive capable of storing the content of journals related to substance abuse; and (3) conduct pilot-testing of these prototype internet systems. Phase II will include implementation of a Web site including: (1) a searchable bibliographic database; (2) a fully functional on-line archive of addiction and other journals; (3) development of a fully functional on-line tutorial system for new drug abuse researchers; and (4) development of a functional grant and contract identification system that will provide e-mail notification to users.